


《血族生存指南》第38章

by JingAn



Series: 《血族生存指南》 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingAn/pseuds/JingAn





	《血族生存指南》第38章

　　陈臻觉得很奇怪，沈明光明明年纪很小，但是却十分会照顾人。  
　　比如家里总是井井有条，干净整洁，也很会做饭。还有邻居会抱来自家生病的小狗让他帮忙看一看，他看几眼，能给出一些十分中肯的建议。  
　　同龄的男生或许都在做别的事，打篮球，运动，打游戏，挥霍自己的青春和汗水。但他又不像同龄人，处在那个‘正常’和‘边缘’中间一个非常微妙的点上，和大多数人差不多，但又和大多数人有区别。  
　　是个普通得有些无聊的人，可这种普通又带着细碎的光芒。好得有些索然无味，但又是陈臻最渴望的那种平凡。  
　　和他在一起的时候，自己无疑是被照顾的那一个人。所有细微的小事沈明光都会注意到，出门前要先替陈臻检查包，所有东西有没有带齐。包里永远有纸巾，给陈臻递水也永远是拧开的。洗衣服做饭打扫家务，简直是个二十四孝模范男友了。  
　　这天起床，陈臻才睁开眼睛，就看到沈明光带着笑意的脸。  
　　他压下来亲了下陈臻的眼睛，抱他坐起来，端起一杯牛血一点点喂他喝了。  
　　陈臻一直板着脸，没说话，有点起床气，也因为昨晚的不开心。  
　　喝完血沈明光去把杯子洗了，回来一把将陈臻抱起来去洗漱。  
　　沈明光很喜欢抱他。  
　　有时候是公主抱，有时候是正面抱，有时候是背。在一起不算很久，但两个人都习惯了在家里这种亲密的方式。  
　　一开始是因为刚在一起的时候新鲜，陈臻很黏他，后来或许是沈明光习惯了，只要是可以抱的场合就不会让陈臻用脚走。  
　　其实陈臻怎么说也是个男人，身高体重都在那儿，抱起来也不是很轻松。起初陈臻自己都有点不好意思要他抱，随后就发现这个担心十分多余，沈明光动作自然地像是练习过千千万万遍……而且年轻人身体素质十分不错，抱陈臻很轻松，把他腿一勾就抱起来了。  
　　陈臻觉得这个趋势十分可怕，如果在一起久了，他肯定会越来越懒，说不定以后半夜上个厕所也想把沈明光踹醒让他抱自己去卫生间。  
　　不过确实挺舒服的，被人照顾的感觉。  
　　等沈明光陪着他洗漱完，摸了摸陈臻的头发，看他发根长出来的银头发，犹豫了下，轻声询问：“给你剪个头发，剪完陪你去上课好吗？”  
　　陈臻漠然地看着自己一截白一截黑的头发，倒没有很丑，就是有点奇怪，“你还会剪头发？”  
　　“嗯，跟你说过了，什么都会一点，剪头发我还可以。”  
　　陈臻耸了耸肩，却没了太多惊喜的感觉，“算了吧，染一染就行，晚上去理发店。”  
　　“总是染头发对身体不好。”  
　　陈臻深吸一口气，闭上眼，“我是吸血鬼，不是人。就算我把染发剂都喝了也死不了，顶多拉一天肚子。”  
　　沈明光被他的语气顶得默了下，惯性开始哄，“我觉得你原本的发色更好看，一直染头发也很麻烦。我帮你把黑的剪掉，以后就不用染了就一直留银头发，怎么样？”  
　　陈臻看着镜子里面的沈明光，开始沉默。  
　　沈明光也看着镜子里面的陈臻，他们就在镜子里面对视着。  
　　像沈明光这种说话做事很认真的人，深邃的眉眼眨都不眨，看着你——更可怕的是他们身体还挨着，肉贴着肉……那目光太柔情了，不仅是陈臻，或许换做任何一个人都很难招架得了。  
　　陈臻垂头丧气地骂了自己一句，你真的完蛋了。  
　　“剪吧。”他恹恹的说。  
　　等沈明光拿来工具准备好了，陈臻就坐在浴缸边上，闭着眼睛让沈明光给他剪头发。他剪得很小心，也很慢，到后来陈臻觉得自己都快睡着了，沈明光才说可以了。  
　　已经类似寸头了，陈臻觉得有点丑。  
　　“不丑，好看，很精神。”  
　　沈明光笑着低头去亲他，用指腹轻轻地去扫他脖子上的碎头发。  
　　“我是不是变成秃子你都觉得好看？”陈臻撇嘴，“太假了。”  
　　“本来就很好看，脸就好看。”  
　　沈明光瞟了一眼时间，揉着陈臻脖颈上冰凉但柔软的皮肤，低头轻声问，“你待会的课是第二节，时间还早，想做什么？”  
　　陈臻就着身高差把头埋进沈明光肩窝里面，蹭了下。  
　　“想做。”  
　　陈臻一边说，一边去亲沈明光的耳朵，然后搂了下沈明光的脖子，。  
　　沈明光默了下，“不生气了？”  
　　陈臻没说话，凑过去亲他，等一个吻结束，两人身上衣服也都没了。  
　　沈明光惯性要去咬破手喂他喝，陈臻一步步地把沈明光推到浴缸边坐了下来，舔了下他的脖子，“今天想喝这里的。”说完也没等沈明光回答，凑上去就咬破了他的皮肤。  
　　他咬得很深，沈明光倒不觉得疼，但还是微微皱了下眉。  
　　陈臻咬下去，但没有吸。  
　　咬完他就抬起了头，捂住眼睛，很小声地在沈明光耳边说，“我看过你书房里面的东西了。”  
　　沈明光浑身一僵，“你……”  
　　“你很爱那个维达尔是吗？”陈臻打断他，语气委屈得不行，“你那么喜欢他，我真的好嫉妒。我本来想都看完，但只看了几页就看不下去了，我嫉妒得发疯。”  
　　沈明光听完，心放下又提起……他也不知道是该说陈臻傻，还是说自己运气好。  
　　但这其实也不是什么值得高兴的事情。  
　　陈臻发现了，终于发现了。可他发现得不彻底，没有看完，也没有看清沈明光的心。这到底是好事，还是坏事？沈明光自己都不知道该如何评判。  
　　又该怎么去面对？沈明光心中想自私一次，但他也害怕，他害怕千万年前的悲剧再次发生，他害怕陈臻把自己推开……他恐慌而自卑，他对未来和自己都毫无自信  
　　沈明光听到自己对陈臻说，“那个人是你，从头到尾都是你。”  
　　陈臻哽咽着道:“你连编谎话都懒得编了是吗？”  
　　沈明光还是机械地重复:“真的是你，我一直爱你。”  
　　真的，就这一次，他不想说假话。  
　　就这一次。  
　　血顺着沈明光的脖子滑下来。  
　　陈臻埋下头，闭着眼睛，顺着味道去舔那一道道流下来的血。本来该是享受的一件事，他却很痛苦一般，一边舔，一边去揉自己的眼角，眼泪也大滴大滴地落下来。  
　　那是一句真话，但陈臻不信。  
　　如今周围的一切他都不敢再去相信……对自己的不自信和对这份爱的胆怯，让他下意识地就觉得: 不可能是我。  
　　沈明光微微低头去看他伸着舌头的样子，感觉到自己怀里陈臻的身体慢慢热起来，不多时就下面就硬了。  
　　他随手去拿台子上的乳液过来，倒在手里揉开，一边揉陈臻的臀肉，一边给他做润滑。  
　　其实平时都不用，陈臻喝过血动情的时候下面会很湿。  
　　沈明光像是叹了口气，“你是觉得我把你当作别人来喜欢吗？”  
　　陈臻紧紧地闭着眼睛。  
　　“我想不到还有什么原因……”他语气有些颤抖，“我能肯定我有记忆的29年我没有见过你，你日记里面的那个维达尔不会是我，而且，啊……”  
　　沈明光下面已经插到了头，又重重地顶了他一下，“而且什么？”  
　　陈臻咬着牙去适应身下的异物，“而且你看着我的时候我也总觉得……你在看另外一个人……”  
　　沈明光小幅度地顶弄陈臻，等他的喘息声渐渐重了些，才开始有规律地捏着陈臻往里面顶。他们的身上是血味，还混着淡淡的腥气，性和血交缠在一起，血是红的，陈臻的眼睛也是红的，这些都刺激着感官和身体。  
　　很快陈臻浑身就软了下来，抱着沈明光的脖子自己配合着上下动，靠着他的头依偎，有几分委屈的屈从。  
　　沈明光做的时候不是很温柔，尤其是到后面。  
　　陈臻感觉到他捏着自己的手越来越重，后来直接把他抱进了浴缸里面压着，抬起他的一直腿把他按在墙上死命地贯穿。  
　　“你也和他这样做过吗？”陈臻喘着气，很低地问。  
　　沈明光动作停了一瞬，又狠狠地顶进去。他捏着陈臻的下巴，让他抬头看自己的脸，一字一顿地说，“我只爱过你，至少这一刻你相信我，维达尔，别说话了。”  
　　从那句话以后，陈臻就觉得沈明光有点生气，动作开始有点粗暴。  
　　陈臻感觉又舒服又难受。舒服的是躯体交缠，身体被填满时的愉悦感，那种无法自控的愉悦感。  
　　难受的是他觉得沈明光虽然还在自己身体里面，但好像心却离自己越来越远。  
　　沈明光抱着陈臻坐在浴缸里，拉着他两只腿，依旧是从后边操弄他。后穴已经很湿了，陈臻的身体非常敏感，进出间就湿湿热热地带出很多黏糊糊的水来。他扶着浴缸承受着沈明光的撞击，叫的声音已经有些虚弱了，听上去更像是在呼救什么。  
　　等陈臻哆哆嗦嗦地被插射出来，沈明光才抱着他含住他的嘴，狠狠地顶了十几下，把阴茎抽出来射在他小腹上。  
　　陈臻微微喘着，看沈明光皱着眉，就凑上去舔他紧紧皱着的眉间，温柔又缱绻地把那皱起的眉宇舔平，才吻了吻沈明光带着汗的额头。  
　　沈明光低头去断断续续地亲吻陈臻，原本是欢好过后十分温馨的场面，陈臻却突然说了一句，“对不起。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　沈明光抬头去看他，下一秒陈臻已经抬手重重地在沈明光后脑上砸了一下，沈明光还没反应过来，就栽倒下来，被他拥进了怀里。  
　　陈臻抱着沈明光在浴缸里想了很久，才推开他，起身离开。  
　　他下楼的时候，已经有人在楼下等了他很久。  
　　杨朵儿还是穿着她五颜六色的民族衣物，头发还是弯弯绕绕地，看着有点乱。她嘴里含着颗棒棒糖，手上拎着个黑袋子。  
　　她看到陈臻来了，也没什么反应。等他走近了一些，杨朵儿脸上的表情才开始发生变化——  
　　陈臻见过她这种很不正常的状况。  
　　那种灵魂出窍，被人附身一般的情况……他们第一次在学校遇到的时候，就出现过。  
　　杨朵儿木木地把嘴里的糖吐出来，眼中的阴翳像是更灰了些。  
　　她的眼神无端带着种说不出的邪气和令人不寒而栗的沉重。  
　　陈臻不禁慢下了脚步，有点犹豫要不要走近她。  
　　杨朵儿却机械地抬起了一只手，又伸出了一只手指，指向了他——  
　　“维达尔。”  
　　陈臻脚步一顿，被她的语气惊得整个人都瞬间僵了。  
　　她嘴唇张了张，嘴角微微勾了下，像是在嘲讽着什么：  
　　“你将再次杀死所爱——”杨朵儿顿了顿，“结尾早就写在预言之中，一切都会醒来……”  
　　陈臻心中一阵慌乱，他直接两三步上前狠狠地摇了摇杨朵儿的身体，“你说什么！你快醒醒！别预言我了！你在乱说什么!杨朵儿!”  
　　杨朵儿没有反应。  
　　陈臻心中被吓得惊涛骇浪，几乎是抖着，反反复复地摇晃着杨朵儿的身体，想要她清醒过来，告诉自己她刚刚什么都没说。  
　　杨朵儿这次足足缓了好几分钟才回过神来。她被陈臻的力气摇得头晕目眩，只能蹲下歇了会，没好气地说，“你干嘛啊，欺负女孩子！”  
　　陈臻还有点心有余悸，努力镇定地道:“我让你别整天胡言乱语，说些不着调的话。”  
　　“我又说什么了？”  
　　陈臻闭了闭眼:“你诅咒我什么杀我所爱，历史重演。”  
　　杨朵儿皱了皱眉，“我不是诅咒，我是预言，从没出错过。”  
　　陈臻立刻反驳:“假的，你个假女巫!”  
　　杨朵儿耸肩:“随便你吧。”  
　　她默了下，高深莫测地看了陈臻两眼，才奇怪地皱起眉，“我怎么觉得这次见你有点不一样了？”  
　　“哪里不一样？”陈臻疑惑，才了然地摸了摸自己的头发，“哦，你说头发？我本来就是银色头发，你没见过？别说这个了，说正事。”  
　　杨朵儿摇了摇头，狐疑地又上下打量了他一次。  
　　“你身上，有奇怪的光在闪。”杨朵儿说完就低下了头，没再说什么，打开她手里的黑色布袋。  
　　陈臻也没在意，低头去看她手里的东西。  
　　手掌大小，看上去晶莹剔透，呈淡青色。  
　　像是一颗没有打磨过的水晶球。


End file.
